US 2013/0187587 A1 already discloses a power tool device, in particular a handheld power tool device, which comprises an open-loop and/or closed-loop control unit and a drive unit sensor unit for recording at least one drive unit characteristic variable, wherein the drive unit characteristic variable can be processed by the open-loop and/or closed-loop control unit for providing an open-loop and/or closed-loop control of a drive unit of a power tool and/or for providing an output of information to an operator.